Tres regalos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "-¿Recuerdas qué México me dijo qué él no creía en Santa Claus?-" Berwald escuchó a su esposa decir. ¡Cómo no iba a olvidarlo! ¡Feliz Día de Reyes! Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ **RutLance -CrystalFairy**,_ Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:** ¡Hola a todos! **=D**

Antes de comenzar, quiero explicar porqué estoy publicando este One-shot antes de tiempo. La razón es que mi pc está nuevamente mostrando fallas, y pues, no es agradable reiniciar 37 veces una computadora en un día, estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿no?

Bien, sólo espero qué les agrade este fanfic con los nórdicos. n.n

Y pues, tuve qué cambiarle el título un par de veces, más me pareció éste el más adecuado, además de qué me encanta "**Tres regalos**" con el trío "_Los Dandys_." n.n

La canción de "**Tierno**" de _César Costa_ es para la trama del fanfic y no para lucro.

Disfruten del One-shot. **=3**

* * *

**Tres regalos.**

Suecia se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto, del cuál tenía poco tiempo de haberlo comenzado, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta...

- ¿M'mh?- Alzó la mirada y miró hacia la puerta.- P'se.-

- ¡Su-san!- Tino entró emocionado a la pieza.- ¡Tienes qué venir conmigo!-

El sueco se levantó y siguó al finlandés, intrigado por aquello que lo tenía alborotado. Llegaron a la sala en donde Sealand se encontraba en el mismo estado que Tino, corriendo alrededor de la mesa junto con Hanatamago, en la cuál había varios paquetes y cajas de regalos...

- ¿Q'e es e'o?- Preguntó.- ¿Qu'én lo m'nda?-

- Son de México.- Le contestó con una sonrisa su "_esposa._"- ¿Recuerdas qué me di cuenta de que no había ni una carta de él la navidad pasada? ¿Y qué cuando le pregunté, México me dijo que no creía en Santa Claus?-

¡Cómo no iba a olvidarlo! Su "_esposa_" se veía bastante deprimido al respecto, y realmente no sabía como ayudarlo...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Si Méx'co no cr'e en S'nta Cl'us, ent'nces enví'le un reg'lo a n'mbre de T'no Vä'n'm'in'n.- Le aconsejó Suecia.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Él le ayudó con el regalo en cuestión, la cuál trataba de un fotografía de algunas de las naciones, con los nórdicos incluidos, qué gracias a Alemania y a Suiza, pudieron tomar. La cuál al final de cuentas nadie quizo, y Tino la conservaba guardada en un sobre...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Creo que deberíamos ponerla en un marco, ¿no lo crees, Su-san?- Le preguntó dudoso el finlandés.

- Pu'do h'cer u'o de n'chebu'nas. E'as fl'res pr'vien'n de Méx'co, ¿no?-

- Sí, creo que son de allá.-

- B'en.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¿Cuál es el mío?- Preguntó Peter apoyándose en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de las naciones.- ¿Cuál es el mío?-

- Calma, Sealand.- Le dijo Finlandia mientras sus ojos recorrían la mesa.- Todo a su tiempo.-

- ¿Q'é es e'to?-

Suecia tomó un pequeño sobre, el cuál decía "**Abrir primero**"...

- Pues habrá qué abrirlo antes que los demás.- Agarró el sobre y lo abrió.- Es una carta de México.-

Y comenzó a leer en voz alta...

_"A mis amigos Finlandia, Suecia y su niño, Sealand:_

_Sé que se preguntarán el porqué les he envíado todos esos regalos. Y la razón es porqué, de acuerdo con la diferencia de horas entre nuestras casas, es el seis de enero._

_Nosotros lo celebramos como el "Día de los Reyes Magos", teniendo como tradición el dar tres regalos tanto a los niños como a los adultos, como un recordatorio de los presentes que fueron entregados al Niño Dios:_

_**Incienso** -Por su origen divino al ser Hijo de Dios-_

_**Oro** -Porqué desde que nació es Rey-_

_**Mirra** -Porqué es Hombre, y como tal, experimentará penurias y dolor-_

_Y bueno, ya pueden abrir sus presentes en este mismo instante. Cuando terminen de abrirlos, vuelvan a leer desde aquí."_

Tras oír aquello, Peter saltó de alegría, ya que recibiría tres presentes en lugar de uno...

- Bueno, creo que este, este y este son tuyos, Sealand.- Finlandia tomó los regalos y se los dio a la micronación.- Puedes abrirlos.-

- ¡Sí!- Gritó emocionado, y pedazos de papel volaron cayendo en el suelo.- ¡Wow!-

Alzó los juguetes que le había mandado el mexicano: un carrito, un avión y un barquito de madera, los cuáles estaban hechos y pintados a mano...

- ¡Mira, papá!- Les enseñó los juguetes a los tres.- ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Son muy bonitos!-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al ver qué Sealand se sentaba en el suelo, comenzando a jugar junto con Hanatamago...

-Cr'o q'e e't's s'n l's m'os.- Suecia agarró de la mesa sus presentes, abriédolos de inmediato.- No e't'n m'l.-

Un estuche con un par de bolígrafos, una agenda de forrada de piel y un nuevo equipo de herramientas, era lo qué Chema le había enviado al sueco...

- Veamos.- Tino fue el último en abrir sus regalos.

Por lo qué lo primero qué tomó fue un estuche, en el cuál había un cd de música...

- ¿Qué tendrá adentro?- Se preguntó curioso de saber el contenido del disco.

Buscó el reproductor de cd, lo metió sentándose en una silla y esperó. La música comenzó a oírse en el aparato, y por lo qué se dio cuenta, era José María Itzae quién estaba cantando...

_Te he llamado 20 veces para ver si así_  
_se te ocurre que podrías perdonarme al fin._  
_Sólo trato de explicar que cometí un error,_  
_y más que tú, lo estoy sintiendo yo._

_Y he mandado tantas flores a tu casa, sí,_  
_que me dicen que parece ya un jardín._  
_Yo no alcanzo a comprender que es lo qué pasa en ti,_  
_qué no dejas ni un recado para mí._

- ¿Su-san?-

Justo en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que el sueco se había puesto de pie y le hacía la invitación de que lo acompañara a bailar con él. Sonrojado de las mejillas, le sonrió y le tomó la mano para ambos así ponerse a bailar al compás de la música...

_Tengo tanto que decir, qué no se cómo empezar;_  
_un minuto nada más es lo que pido._

_Para ser..._

_Tierno, tierno, como nunca fui contigo._  
_Tierno, tierno, como tuve qué haber sido._

_Fui muy torpe, ya lo sé._  
_Pero ahora cambiaré,_  
_te lo aseguro._

Berwald sujetaba con suavidad a Tino, quién recargaba la cabeza en su pecho, pensando si México había elegido con un propósito en particular...

_Voy a ser..._

_Tierno, tierno, de ahora en adelante._  
_Tierno, tierno, y el mejor de los amantes._

_Te confieso que he llorado como todo enamorado,_  
_te suplico me perdones, pónme tú las condiciones._  
_Reconozco qué ganaste, y si acaso no es muy tarde,_  
_hoy me rindo ante ti, como se rinden los amantes._

- Mira, Hanatamago.- Sealand abrazaba contento a la perrita.- Papá y mamá están bailando.-

_Tierno, tierno, de ahora en adelante._  
_Tierno, tierno, y el mejor de los amantes._

_Te confieso que he llorado como todo enamorado,_  
_te suplico me perdones, pónme tú las condiciones._  
_Reconozco qué ganaste, y si acaso no es muy tarde,_  
_hoy me rindo ante ti, como se rinden los amantes._

Una vez que la canción terminara, ambos se separaron totalmente sonrojados...

- Ehm, voy a ver cuáles son los otros dos regalos.- Dijo de inmediato Finlandia.

Más su sorpresa fue qué nada más quedaba un paquete, el cuál decía "**FRÁGIL**" y "**ESTE LADO HACIA ARRIBA**." El finlandés lo abrió con cuidado y encontró dos cosas adentro, una enorme caja con una gran rosca hecha de pan y un contenedor cilíndrico, que al parecer estaba lleno de un líquido...

- ¿Eh?- Ladeó la cabeza al ver aquello.- Parece un pastel.-

- Méx'co d'jo q'e cu'ando term'nar'mos de v'r l's reg'los sig'ier'mos le'endo la c'rta.- Le dijo Suecia.

- ¡Ah, claro, Su-san!-

Volvió a tomar la hoja de papel y retomó la lectura...

_" Espero qué les haya gustado la canción, y sí, la elegí intencionalmente. **=D**_

_Parte de la tradición es la Rosca de Reyes, la cuál tiene un significado importante para todos aquellos qué se sientan a comerla a la mesa acompañado de chocolate calientito._

_Pero... el pan sabe más sabroso cuando se comparte con los familiares y amigos. Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, saca las tazas y calienta el chocolate qué viene en el termo, recién lo hice cuando envié todo por paquetería. Y vuelve a retomar la lectura una vez qué todos se sienten a la mesa."_

Y adivinando el pensamiento de su "_esposa_" con sólo verlo, Berwald se puso de pie y tomó el teléfono...

- ¿M'th'as?-

Una hora después, Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia se encontraban en la casa de Suecia. Sealand les mostraba sus juguetes al menor de los nórdicos, aunque Mathías también parecía niño pequeño cuando los tomó y los agitaba en el aire...

- ¡Estos juguetes están muy bonitos!- Chillaba emocionado el danés.- Voy a pedir un montón de estos juguetes para la próxima navidad.-

- Aún no entiendo porqué Dinamarca se comporta como si tuviera 5 años.- Se quejó Islandia, ya que lo tenía a un lado de él.

- Ni lo entenderás, así que es mejor que no te esfuerces.- Le aconsejó Noruega, quién estratégicamente se acomodó en un asiento en donde Dinamarca no lo alcanzara.- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

Berwald entró con seis tazas llenas de chocolate en una charola, la cuál depositó sobre la mesa...

- ¡Oh, chocolate caliente!- El danés intentó tomar a la brava una taza pero el sueco no se lo permitió.- ¡Ouch!- Se sobó la mano y lloriqueó.- ¡Esa no es manera de tratar al Rey del Norte de Europa!-

El otro no le contestó, y en ese momento, Tino entraba con platos para todos...

- ¡Hola! Me alegra qué hayan venido.- Les sonrió.- ¿Porqué no nos sentamos, Su-san?-

Ambos tomaron asiento, comenzaron a repartir las tazas con chocolate...

- ¿Y para qué nos mandaron llamar con tanta urgencia?- Preguntó Noruega.

- En un m'm'nto lo s'brán.- Le contestó Berwald, y abrió la caja revelando la rosca.

- ¿Y eso?-

- Es una rosca de reyes, la mandó México.- Les respondió Peter.- ¿No es así, mamá?-

- Así es, Sealand.-

- ¿Y por eso nos mandaron llamar, para comer?- Replicó molesto Islandia.- México no tiene en qué perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?-

- No es así, él nos la mandó con una buena razón.- Tino se puso de pie con el ceño levemente fruncido.- Además, nos mandó una carta con ella, indicándonos qué la leyéramos cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos.-

Finlandia sacó la hoja de papel y comenzó de nueva cuenta a leerla...

_"¡Qué onda Matatías, y los hermanitos rezongones!"_

- ¡Oye!- Gritaron Noruega e Islandia, en lo qué Dinamarca se echó a reír.

- Así viene en la carta, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?- Y siguió leyendo.

_"Lamento llamarlos así, pero es qué ustedes tienen la culpa por tener unos nombres tan difíciles de recordar. ¡No la amuelen!_

_En fin, me estoy desviando de lo qué les quiero decir._

_Ahora qué están todos juntos para compartir la rosca, les puedo decir el significado de ésta antes de qué la partan._

_Hay quiénes dicen que es una corona adornada con finas telas y joyas qué reposa en la cabeza del rey; no obstante, estoy un poco en contra de éste significado._

_La rosca viene representando el viaje de los tres reyes magos (uno más se perdió, pero la verdad de eso no tengo idea), quiénes tuvieron que dar vueltas en círculos para tratar de encontrar al Niño Dios qué recién había nacido._

_Es por eso qué dentro de esta rosca hay, no uno, sino tres pequeños niños de plástico. Y según nuestra tradición, aquél o aquellos qué encuentren el "niño" deberán realizar un pequeño convivio el 2 de febrero. Aquél que lo haga, tendrá suerte todo el resto del año._

_Sé qué pensarán "Esto es sólo una fiesta para hacer obligatoriamente otra fiesta", pero yo les digo, volteénse a ver unos a otros. Pese a todo lo qué ha pasado entre ustedes, siguen unidos como una familia; y el pan qué está en la mesa espera para ser cortado y ser motivo para unirlos aún más._

_Y creo que ese es un motivo real para celebrar esta fecha: el estar rodeado de los seres qué queremos, ¿no lo creen?_

_Aprovechen estos momentos para darse cuenta de lo afortunados qué son al estar hoy reunidos y qué no les falte nadie a la mesa._

_Tinito, este es tu tercer regalo. Disfrútalo._

_Atte. José María Itzae Infante García, a.k.a. Estados Unidos Mexicanos._

_P. D. Matatías, no le vayas a quitar a Pedrito sus regalos. **=O**"_

Los nórdicos guardaron silencio, pensando en las palabras qué recién escucharan...

- Pues.- Dinamarca rompió el silencio bastante serio.- No le quitaré sus juguetes, pero si él me los quiere regalar, los aceptaré con mucho gusto. ¡Arght!-

- Compórtate, ¿quieres?- Noruega ya estaba a un lado de él, ahorcándolo con su propia corbata.- Das pena ajena.-

- ¿Y qué esperamos?- Los apresuró Islandia.- El chocolate se está enfriando.-

- Sólo si primero me dices "_Hermano mayor_."- Exigió el noruego.

- ¿Qué?- Volteó la mirada molesto.- Estás loco.-

- ¡Pues para mí, todos ustedes son mis hermanitos menores!- Les dijo Mathías, abrazando a los dos hermanos.

Y en lo qué comenzaban a discutir, Berwald volteó a ver a Finlandia, quién tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

- ¿En q'é pi'ns's?-

- ¿Eh? Pues, en lo diferentes qué somos. Digo, pensé qué México sólo celebraba nada más por las fiestas.- Miró la rosca.- Pero ahora me doy cuenta qué para él todo tiene un motivo especial y único.- Cerró los ojos sonriéndole aún más.- Y ahora nosotros estamos aquí celebrando una tradición de otro lugar.-

Suecia sonrió y tomó la mano de su "_esposa_"...

- Sí.- Le contestó.- Ti'en's r'azón.-

- Feliz día de reyes, Su-san.- Y se acurrucó junto a él.

**Fin.**

_¿Adivinen quiénes sacaron el niño?_

Y en México...

- Oye, Pepe.- Estados Unidos señalaba el retrato en donde estaba la fotografía de todas las naciones.- ¿Donde compraste el marco? I want one!-

- Para empezar, no soy Pepe.- Lo corrigió molesto.- Ya qué los "_Pepe_" son los que se llaman "_José_" a secas. Yo soy Chema porqué me llamo José María.-

- But, esos son dos nombres.- Le dijo confundido el estadounidense.

- Tonto, "_José María_" es tomado en cuenta como un sólo nombre.-

- Whatever.- Volvió a sonreír.- ¿Donde compraste el marco?-

- No lo compré, me lo regalaron.-

Se quedaron en silencio los dos...

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-

- ¡_**NO**_!-

Y ahora sí, **fin.**


End file.
